goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Jr calls Mr. Dallas the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Mr. Dallas-himself Bowser Jr-Brian Principal Eric-himself Bowser-Scary Voice Ice Princess-Julie Dark Bowser-Alan Plot Bowser Jr gets in big trouble. Transcript Mr. Dallas: Okay class, we are going to watch Lady and the Tramp 2019. Bowser Jr: No! I want to see Wonder Showzen because Dark Bowser delayed us five months ago! Mr. Dallas: Bowser Jr, we are not watching Wonder Showzen! We are watching Lady and the Tramp 2019 and that's final! Bowser Jr: I want to see Wonder Showzen! I want to see Wonder Showzen! I want to see Wonder Showzen! I want to see Wonder Showzen! I want to see Wonder Showzen! I want to see Wonder Showzen! I want to see Wonder Showzen! I want to see Wonder Showzen! I want to see Wonder Showzen! Mr. Dallas: Bowser Jr, stop acting like a spoiled brat! Either watch Lady and the Tramp 2019 or go to the principal's office! Your choice! Bowser Jr: I got a better idea! Mr. Dallas: That's not one of the two choices! The two choices are... Bowser Jr: Shut up, you stupid N*****! Mr. Dallas: That's enough! You have dropped the ball on me for the last time! How dare you call me the N-Word?! That's it! Principal's office, now! (in the office) Principal Eric: Well, well, well, if it isn't Dark Bowser's brother, Bowser Jr. What landed you here this time? Bowser Jr: Well, Mr. Dallas was going to show us Lady and the Tramp 2019 but I insisted on watching Wonder Showzen. Then, I got mad and called Mr. Dallas the N-Word. Principal Eric: First of all, Wonder Showzen is too inappropriate and disgusting, and second of all, you don't ever call your teacher the N-Word! That's it! You are now suspended for 12 days! Get out now! (at home) Bowser: Bowser Jr, we can't believe you blew up in front of Mr. Dallas and called him the N-Word! Ice Princess: You know saying the N-Word to someone is racist! Bowser Jr: I'm not sorry! Bowser: How dare you refuse to apologize?! Bowser Jr: But if I had done it, you would have said, "Don't apologize to us, apologize to Mr. Dallas for calling him the N-Word!" Right? Ice Princess: How did you know we were going to say that to you? Bowser Jr: Because I knew it right off the bat. Ice Princess: You are grounded for 34 days, but since you knew what we were going to say to you, you're now grounded half your time, meaning 17 days. Go to your room until you're ready to apologize to Mr. Dallas after your 12-day suspension. Bowser Jr: Will do Mom and Dad. (after school) Dark Bowser: Mom and Dad, I'm back but where's Bowser Jr? Bowser: Your brother is in his room and he's grounded for calling Mr. Dallas the N-Word. Ice Princess: How was the movie? Dark Bowser: It was fine. I loved it when Tony the chef played on his accordion to Lady and the Tramp. Bowser: That's good to hear. Category:All Bowser Jr deserves Category:Grounded Stuff